paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harper
A present Gen OC, Harper is the younger sister of Chase and Fletcher Appearance Harper is a normal german shepherd pup- she has a tan undercoat with dark brown on her ears, "mask" around her face, and a "cape" like coating that drapes around her chest and all the way over her back and the top of her tail. Her muzzle is a darker brown than the rest of her body. Her front two paws are dark brown. She has bright amber-brown eyes and wears a pink and white striped collar with a darker pink heart shaped tag. When she's young(from the time she was born up until her age now- which is 7) She would always wear two bows, one on each ear. Colors would vary, and her mother loved to dress her up, which she adored as well Uniforms: Harper works in the child entertainment business, working as a clown or a fairy princess, depending on the type of birthday party. Fairy Princess outfit: A bright light blue shimmering dress with a tiara, a plastic star-shaped wand with streamers, and see-through white fairy wings. She also wears a gold silky collar with some gems bedazzled around it. Clown outfit: A red and white floofy blouse with white and red spots and a rainbow-striped Skirt. She also wears a white polka-dot party hat, a red clown nose, a large polka-dotted bow-tie, white gloves with a red trim, and the usual clown make-up. Personality Harper is a very happy and upbeat pup. She's always trying to look on the bright side of things and loves to make other pups laugh and smile. Harper is always trying to find ways to make artwork, which is why she loves to dig through Rocky's recycling truck for any ideas- sharing his "Don't lose it, reuse it!" attitude. Despite being so bright and cheery, Harper is very sensitive and emotional. She'll try to hold back tears and masquerade them with a smile, but she normally ends up breaking down if it's truly hurtful. Trivia Crush: As a pre-teen, Harper meets Huck as he comes over to visit Fletcher for some sports pup training. The two would tend to talk a lot and became close friends, and eventually when they were teens, their feelings grew to much more. Unfortunately for Huck, her brothers are immediately up in his face about it. Fletcher feels "betrayed" by his apprentice, but after a while the brothers calm down. Fletcher is still a bit wary, but can't say much about Chief.. Though once the couple gets their blessings, they continue to date and get married. They have four fluffy pups, Mouse, Bat, Turbo, and Gunner Random: *She's pretty close to Maui since they both work at birthday parties and run into each other occasionally. They're best friends and nothing more- she adores Coral and think she's perfect for him. *She's based loosely off of Harper from The Wizards of Waverly Place ''and the name was inspired also by Harper- Neil Patrick Harris' Daughter. (I adore that man <3) *She looks up to her brothers very much, and when she's older she's very protective and close to her nieces and nephews. She's pretty close to them all, but is closest to little Sora and Soda. *She's a big momma's girl and is super close to her mom Brooke, she loves to be with her mother and likes to follow her around. *Her brothers mean the world to her and she always strives towards their approval and love. If she does something that irritates them or upsets them she immediately gets very upset and feels incredibly guilty. *She was born when Fletcher was going into his preteens and Chase was still a pretty young pup, before he met the PAW Patrol. She's the baby of the family and her parents and siblings are very protective over her *Fletcher was the first pup she saw after she first opened her eyes, and he was the one to name her. *As a pup she sounds like young Pinkie Pie but as a teen and adult she's voiced by Amy Poehler- the voice of Joy in ''Inside Out *She hates that her dad is so mean to Fletcher and often stands up for him. *Her cousin Junebug is one of her closest friends next to Maui *Unfortunately for Harper, she has two over protective brothers and a father when it comes to dating. Fletcher has a "dating shirt" that he squeezes himself and herself into- that she desperately hates and whines for her mom to please pull her out of it. She hopes she'll find somepup that Fletcher approves (that is NOT taken xD) so she won't wind up alone and single! *Before Huck and Harper started dating, Huck was her wingman. He'd stalk her potential suitors, find out what he could, and would tell her what they liked and whatnot *When she doesn't have parties to go to, she'd tag along with her mom to the Paws & Claws Prep (since Chase is around 11 in Fuzzy's headcanon for ages, Harper is around 7 years old). She's her little assistant~ *When she was really little, she would follow Fletcher around and they'd get into all sorts of trouble and little adventures, as she got older, she gained a little more maturity than her brother, and usually she and Chase have to get the big lug out of trouble *When she was about 3-4 years old, Fletcher was sent off to live with his aunt to try and calm down his behavior. Unfortunately, Harper didn't understand why he left and was very heartbroken when he wouldn't come home. Brooke gave her what was supposed to be Fletcher's present for Harper on her birthday, but gave it to her early since she missed him so much. It was a mouse pillow, which she deemed "Fletchie". *When Maui and Harper do combined birthday parties, they do a superhero duo since Harper already has the mask- When they were little, they would play cops and robbers on the playground at school Catchphrases: *''"I wanna see you smile,smile, smile~!"'' *''"I'll make all your wishes come true~!" (fairy costume) *"When in doubt, get the cake out!"'' (when the kids are getting restless and starting to overwhelm her XD) *''"There only thing sillier than me is silly string!" *''proceeds to spray children with silly string*(clown costume) Stories she appears in Stories by Me: Pre-Present Gen: *Sweet bundle of fur *A missing piece of her heart Present Gen: Future Gen: *Pups and the Party Crasher *Pups and the Candy-swiper *Pups and the Family Vacation Stories by Others: *Pups and the Mountain Mayhem *A Pups Big Brother *Raptor Squad *Work Today, Love Tomorrow *Pups and the Midnight Spooks *Pups & the Magic Typewriter *Jurassic Pup *It Is Time *Wess Bronycon Adventure *Relocation: Jurassic Pup *Pups and the Troubled Teen *Pups and the Family Christmas *Pups save a Family Collabs: Gallery harper uniform.png|Chibi ("cheebs") Harper in her two uniforms~ Fairy Princess and Clown Family.png|young Harper meeting her brothers for the very first time~ <3 Maui,harperandconfetiie.jpg|Professional party planners-gift by confetii the party pup The Dating Shirt.jpg|"the dating shirt" xD Poor harper!! Fuzzy i love you so much XDDD The Betrayal.jpg|Harper and Huck meeting for the first time- Fletcher does not approve xD <3 Adorable sketch drawn by Ciara! Too Protective.png|Collab with me and Fuzzy- She drew it and I colored it! Poor Huck getting a fright from Harper's older brothers- run Huck Run! Harper gift ^^.jpg|realistic harper drawn by chasethepolicepup555 Let me out!.jpg|Looks like the boys are busted! XD Adorable pic drawn by Sportthewolfsky! XP <33 love it! All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! Cookie trouble.png|commission made for Fuzzy :D this was fun hehe- 101 ways to Use your Siblings I miss him too.png|young harper (about 3 1/2) missing Fletcher as Brooke comforts her 12463960_871325746316402_897391078_n.jpg|Poor Harper dreaming of her big brother reading her a bedtime story ;u; feelsy aftermath to my story drawn by Fuzzy Gotcha! AT.jpeg|an AT with fuzzy~ Harper thinks she's got her mama cornered, but little gal has a surprise coming xD Party pups.png|Entry for Mackie's contest~ Harper and Poprock setting up for a birthday party Harper and Poprock fixing to eat cake.png|cool pic by sonic- Poprock and Harper eating some cake at Chase's party C: Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Civilian character Category:Relatives Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Relative to Chase Category:Younger Sibling Category:Friendly Characters Category:Siblings Category:Party pups Category:Chase's Family Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Happy pups Category:Youngest sibling